


Augurio

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide mention, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: La pólvora se resbala como aceite en mi cuerpo, se vuelve templada en el mismo lugar y cuando se restriega en mi alma cómo cigarrillo en bienestar. ¿Es así cómo acaba mi vida?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard





	Augurio

La pólvora se resbala como aceite en mi cuerpo, se vuelve templada en el mismo lugar y cuando se restriega en mi alma cómo cigarrillo en bienestar. ¿Es así cómo acaba mi vida?, me quedé como poste en el mar sin saber su porqué; cuando pregunto solo responde sin saber. Me apoyé en una pesadez de crío, me desmoroné cuando ande descalzo por el mundo, si vi cómo me daban la espalda señalándome de doble cara, de su espejo, es así como yo fui el mismo judas en muchos ángeles, una carencia de alimentar esta misma sed, ¿qué es lo que quería? (...)  
El lírico de este poeta es una alabanza hacia los umbrales que oran a braun, no tiene nadie por su cuenta, pues el deslice de correr hacia su madre lo escupió en cara, ya que nunca llegará a regocijarse en sus brazos como su hijo. Con los ojos abiertos sueña sin máscara ni dueño solo el perro de sus superiores, en otra voces y otros aires. No, son los muertos los que en su dulce calma  
la paz disfrutan de la tumba fría; es uno mismo que bulla en su propia memoria, muertos son los que tienen muerta el alma  
y viven todavía. 𝑉𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑎 𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜, vive el cuerpo pronunciando seguir existiendo aún cuando sigue matando.  
"Oh, huele muy bien, ya volví madre". " ¡Superé a Annie en combate", ¿lo puedes creer mamá?.  
Ya tomé mi última petición, soltaré lo único que me quedará martillándome hasta desaparecer. En las azucenas eres la más bella, cada una de ellas se llama tú, no volveré para cenar, así que no esperes mamá.  
Sin embargo, su rostro es aquello que me sostiene. ¿Por qué?


End file.
